Question: If $x \barwedge y = xy+2x-y$ and $x \oslash y = 4y+4$, find $-6 \oslash (2 \barwedge -5)$.
Answer: First, find $2 \barwedge -5$ $ 2 \barwedge -5 = (2)(-5)+(2)(2)-(-5)$ $ \hphantom{2 \barwedge -5} = -1$ Now, find $-6 \oslash -1$ $ -6 \oslash -1 = (4)(-1)+4$ $ \hphantom{-6 \oslash -1} = 0$.